Medicine Bag 4
Sustainable Civilization: From the Grass Roots Up Medicine Bag Appendix - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 DISEASES Many maladies are for the most part self-inflicted diseases. The victims deserve no pity. AIDS. This is a terrible disease, but easy to avoid. If you and your spouse never have sex with anyone except each other, AIDS will virtually disappear from the world in a single generation. AIDS is essentially a self-inflicted disease, do not pity the afflicted. Where AIDS is inflicted on others, such as children or a blood recipient, you should feel further contempt for those whose practices make it possible for this disease to exist and be inflicted on the innocent. Age Spots. Dab with peroxide. Aging. Rapid aging triggers are below. To some extent, all are prompted by higher calorie levels in meals. The short version to minimize is small, three part meals of low fat protein (no more than the palm of your hand), low glycemic vegetables, and fruit. Use breads, grains, starches & pasta SPARINGLY, and avoid: Excess insulin, Excess blood glucose, Excess free radicals, Excess cortisol. Ensure the diet contains: Vitamin E, 150 – 300 (IU) , Vitamin C, 2,000 mg, taken 500mg 4x, Beta carotene, 25,000 (IU) – 15 mg every other day, Coenzyme Q-10, 30 mg, in 10 mg doses 3x , Selenium, 100 microgram in 50 mcg doses 2x, Zinc, 30 mg every other day, Magnesium, 250 mg, Multiple vitamin, low dose, NO IRONl Chromium picolinate, 200 mcg/day help insulin work, lowering blood sugar, Calcium taken with vitamin D – warning, 2000 IU daily could be toxic. Maxitropin's proprietary blend of glutamine, arginine, lysine, glycine, and ornithine gives you the opportunity to elevate IGF-1 (insulin-like growth factor-1) and enjoy a healthier, more active lifestyle. Alcoholism. Harvard reports the kudzu vine, available in powder or tablet, eases alcohol cravings. Take two tablets three times a day between meals. The active ingredient is believed to be daidzein, which is also found in soy foods like tofu. Allergy. For general allergic reactions, one of the best and cheapest things to have is Benadryl. The generic diphenhydramine is just fine. This is a good multi-use medication. It treats allergic reactions as well as regular nasal allergies. It also reduces nausea, motion sickness and can be used as a sleeping pill. Be careful, you can be allergic to allergy meds. Alzheimers. Huperzine A, derived from Chinese club moss (Shen Jin Cao - tea), aided by acetyl-L-carnitine, which needs healthy liver functions, lysine, therefore take seeds of the milk thistle plant, or better the herb Silybum marianum. (Fish, lima beans, chick peas) Eliminate using aluminum in anything touching food. The nicotine patch helps. Try 5 to 100 mg pregnenolene daily. Gave mercuty dental fillings removed. Take 100 mcg selenium and 50 mg zine daily. Consider chelation therapy - see www.acam.org, American College of Advancement in Mediciane, 888-439-6891. Angina. itamin C & lysine to reduce plaque. Coenzyme Q. Eat fish or fish oil supplements. L-carnitine. Anthrax. The most feared biological weapons are anthrax, smallpox, and botulism and the plague, and they are the most likely toxins to be employed by terrorists. Anthrax is a bacterium (Bacillus anthracis) that kills about 80% of individuals without treatment. Anthrax cannot be transferred from one person to another. Symptoms begin 1-6 days after exposure. Initial signs of inhaled anthrax are flu-like symptoms, dry hacking cough, low-grade fever and weakness. As the infection advances symptoms such as shortness of breath, low blood pressure and hemorrhaging occur. November 1999 Infected persons may improve after 2-4 days and then death follows. Penicillin and doxycycline are antibiotics of choice and treatment must begin prior to the onset of symptoms. Antibiotics keep patients alive till their immune system can build up immunity. 10 million units penicillin daily, Prophylaxis, Ciprofloxacin hydrochloride tablets (500 milligrams mg) are given orally every 12 hours beginning prior to imminent anthrax attack. When Ciprofloxacin hydrochloride tablets are not available, doxycycline hyclate tablets (100 mg) are given orally every 12 hours beginning prior to imminent anthrax attack. The chemoprophylaxis should be discontinued after attack if the use of anthrax has been excluded. Post-exposure Prophylaxis. Use immunization with chemoprophylaxis to prevent the clinical manifestation of the disease. Chemoprophylaxis is recommended as an adjunct to immunization for post-exposure prophylaxis. Ciprofloxacin hydrochloride tablets (500 mg) should be taken orally every 12 hours for at least 4 weeks. When Ciprofloxacin hydrochloride tablets are not available, doxycycline hyclate tablets (100 mg) should be taken orally every 12 hours for at least 4 weeks. The duration of chemoprophylaxis administration for individuals without receipt of any vaccine should be extended until they receive at least three doses of vaccine. Chemoprophylaxis should be withdrawn under careful observation and with access to an MTF with intensive care and consultative assets. If fever develops following the withdrawal of chemoprophylaxis, empiric therapy for anthrax is indicated pending etiologic diagnosis. Treatment: Once you know you are sick, treatment may be too late. If you have not had prophylactic antibiotics and you suspect you have been exposed, seek medical treatment. If professional treatment is not available: Melatonin - A study published in Cell Biology Toxicology (vol. 16, 2000) showed that melatonin helped counteract lethal toxins from anthrax exposure. Phytic acid (IP6) - Natural iron chelator. Also has strong antibiotic and antioxidant actions. Many pathogens, including anthrax and smallpox, need iron to grow. Studies have shown that iron removal has affected the activity of both the plague and botulism toxin. Take 2,000-4,000 mg with bottled or filtered water (no juice) between meals. Oil of oregano (as a liquid or powder; must come from wild, whole-leaf oregano) A study in the Journal of Food Protection (July 2001) showed that oregano completely inhibited the growth of 25 germs. Wild oregano, entirely different from the "kitchen" variety, has over 50 antibacterial compounds. Essential oils: Ravensara (Ravensara aromatica); MQV ("Niaouli" --Melaleuca quinquenervia viridiflora); Thyme (Thymus vulgaris, linalool type) All show powerful antibacterial activity. In 1876, Robert Koch demonstrated that terpines, contained in essential oils inhibit and can even eliminated the microbes associated with anthrax and tuberculosis. Essential oils must be organic and therapeutic grade: Avoid "bargain" products. Test first by putting a drop on the elbow to check for irritation (except for thyme, which can irritate skin). Bring water to a boil in a pot, turn off heat, add 2-5 drops into the water, place towel to cover head and pot, breathe deeply for 5 minutes. Keep your eyes closed. Can repeat up to 3 times per day Cipro is the only orally administered drug recommended for such use by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, although other antibiotics have been used to treat anthrax. Cipro is expensive, one needs a prescription, and authorities are urging people not to stock up in advance so that it will be available in case a real emergency materializes. Agricultural antibiotics from animal supply houses, which can be located on the Internet. One does not need a prescription, the drugs are cheap, they have long shelf lives and supplies are plentiful. Two readily available antibiotics are Terramycin 343 and Aureomycin, both of which are effective against anthrax, according to the Physician¹s Desk Reference. Keep your immune system strong! This is best achieved by a wholesome lifestyle‹proper nutrition, exercise, rest, and so on‹but in our stress-filled, polluted world, supplementation is almost always called for. Arthritis. Fish oil (omega 3) Add zinc & boron. ARNICA - Herb, native to Europe, member of Compositae family. Fatal internally, useable externally on bruises as a tea, squeezed, or alcohol solution. ARNICA - Herb, native to Europe, member of Compositae family. Fatal internally, useable externally on bruises as a tea, squeezed, or alcohol solution. (500 mg) MUST be taken in combination with vitamin D (up to 10,000 units) and magnesium (500 mg). Asthma. Beware metabisulfite (keeps salads green & is in wines). Try vitamin B6 and C (500 mg), magnesium. See MD for intravenous hydrogen peroxide. Botulism (Clostridium bolulinum) is the disease that occurs with improper canning of foods. Symptoms usually begin 18-38 hours after infection and include weakness but may be delayed for a few days, and include blurred vision, slow heartbeat, low blood pressure, vomiting and diarrhea. Clostridium botulinum may be spread by aerosol or food contamination. Calcium Deficiency - A vital ingredient of bone structure. The phosporic acid in cola's draws calcium from the bones. In situations of low calcium intake combined with low vitamin D, oxalic acid intake must be reduced. (Young plants tend to have lower concentrations, and cooking lowers the risk) Plant Oxalic acid Calcium Grams/pound Grams/pound Beet greens 4.16 540 Purslane greens 4.13 468 Spinach 4.05 422 New Zealand Spinach 4.04 263 Swiss chard 2.93 399 Parsley 0.86 922 Dandelion greens 0.11 849 Turnip greens 0.07 1117 Kale leaves 0.05 1130 Collards 0.04 1135 Mustard greens 0.04 831 Cancer – Is not a single “disease” to be "cured" by a single drug that works for everyone. It is a disease where your own cells mutate and overtake the rest of the body. It needs to be prevented, or cured a step at a time with the tools that address the specific cause. (See flax oil – elsewhere this appendix) - Seaweed even destroys end-stage cancers and heals Chernobyl radiation victims. People of Okinawa, with the world’s highest percentage of 100 year olds, hardly ever get cancer. It has been attributed to a seaweed called kombu which contains a long-chain carbohydrate called fucoidan. Like many natural cancer-fighters, fucoidan is a potent immune-booster. In the latest lab studies, it actually made cancer cells self-destruct in a matter of hours, even effective against fast-spreading lung cancer cells, and impressive success even with 'terminal' patients. When further combined with a powerful natural extract called AHCC the results were near-miraculous. - Check out policosanol -- a safe, natural substance found in citrus peels. Claims are that that cancer cells thrive on solid foods. Consider a fasting treatment - nourishing the patient with juice and herbal teas - that encourages the body to consume and eliminate tumors. - Prostate, saw palmetto, zine (50 mg), magnesium (250-500 mg), selenium (100-200 mcg), juniper berries, pumpkin seed oil, vitamin C. Breast, thiamin (b1 500 mg), 2 flaxseed oil capsules. Generic, u/v A and/or C, intravenious peroxide, chelation. Cancer hates oxygen. Get a compressed bottle, set at 6 liter/minute, and exercise. Indole-3-carbinol (I-3-C) from vegetables such as cabbage, broccoli,bok choy, Brussels sprouts, cauliflower, cress, kale, mustard, radish, horseradish, turnip, rutabaga & kohlrabi. - CoQ10. Coenzyme Q10, reports on cancer treatment remarkable. Immune stimulator. To produce internally, the body needs niacin (B3), folic acid, and pyridoxine (B6). (Taking all three helps prevent cancer.) Take with cod liver oil, bacon, or olive oil. See Vitaline Corp, 800-728-2288. Greatly aids heart health also. Avoid (enriched) foods, which typically contain iron in in-appropriate format for the body to use correctly, which leads to fatty deposits in artery walls. The test is for serum ferritan, if ok, don't worry. - DHEA. Anti aging (age leads to deficiency) (dehydroepiandrosterone) High doses (1000 mg/day) help terminal cancer patients. Verify by blood test then check Healthy Resolve. - Curcumin, a spice with the compound turmeric, which is reported to work as well as hydrocortisone for those purposes, and provide significant antioxidant protections. - Sunshine, 20 minutes a day, two or three days out of the week. (Vitamin D) Cancer, Bowel. A defect at chromosone 18. Research suggests a diet rich in aspirin and unripe bananas. Chlorine. Studies have: directly linked chlorine water to bladder and urinary cancer, as well as pancreatic, rectal and colon; even breast. Increased risk of brain. Cholesterol. Garlic daily. Oatmeal. Gugulipid, gum from the Mukul tree, native to India, 25 mg three times daily helps the liver prevent accumulation of LDL in the blood. Policosanol, derived from sugar cane, 10 to 20 milligram daily. Fish oil, 2 to 3 grams daily. Chocolate, real chololate, dark & bitter, 1 to 2 ounce per day. Combiotic, penicillin & sulfa. Constipation. Olive oil (4 oz), magnesium (500 mg), vit. C. Cough - Cough drops or syrups work mainly by stimulating saliva, to coat and sooth an irritated throat. If you're not treating a specific CAUSE of a cough, there is little difference in effectiveness of over the counter cough compounds, and hard-candy. Cramping - Tonic water, which contains quinine. Depression. St. John's Wort mimics anti-depressant drubs. 300 mg three times daily. Diabetes. Chromium helps insulin work better, zinc, Fenugreek tea. Cinnamon may make muscle and liver cells provide a greater response to insulin. 2 to 4 gram per day may also help lower cholesterol and triglycerides. 3 gram daily of cloves is also reported to lower glucose, triglycerides, and LDL cholesterol. Cloves also reduce the risk of heart attack and stroke by thinning blood & preventing clots. Diarrhea. Charcoal & garlic tablets. Epilepsy. High fat, low protein, low sugar (low carbohydrate) diet. Fat Metabolism. L-CARNITINE. Essential for converting fats to cellular energy. Makes muscles more efficient, used therapeutically to improve circulation, i.e. where blocked leg arteries cause muscle cramps when walking. Lowers triglycerides. 1,000 mg three times per day. Fever - In response to many infections, the body turns up the heat, as a means to help white blood cells fight the infection. The body releases cortisol, and the heart and breathing rate increases as does fluid loss. Blood levels of iron and zinc fall. If the body needs the fever to aid in fighting infection, attempts to mechanically lower the body temperature may aid the infection, not help the person fight. In example, the bacteria streptoccus pneumonia is killed at temperatures just over 104F. Unless the body temperature rises above 107 F (41.7C) and remains there, don't panic. Attack the disease, not the defense mechanism. Flu, Killer - Knocked out in 8 hours with secret antidote developed for military, 'friendly' bacteria called Lactobacillus bulgaricus, a special strain of healthful microbes found in yogurt, makes your immune system attack 'unfriendly' microbes with incredible speed. In documented case histories, it... Knocked out flu in 8 hours... and easily overcame the usually incurable Hepatitis C virus. A modified product is said to be 10 to 30 times more powerful. Fluoride - Yes, the stuff added to toothpaste, mouthwash, etc. Dr. Douglass , self-described "Medical Maverick" contends that the base study done in the 1930's which lead to dental use of fluoride is flawed, and the entire program is a fraud. Fluoride is a big by-product of the aluminum industry, and has major use as an insecticide and rat poison. More recent studies seem to show not only does it do no good, but that fluoride may increase the risk of bone cancer and perhaps Alzheimer's, as fluoride makes the body absorb extra aluminum. Gallstones. 3 tablespoons of olive oil with the juice of a lemon, taken before bed to help soften the stones. Headache. Fish, magnesium. Headaches may be caused by smoked, aged, pickled or fermented foods, even chocolate, alcohol or citrus may contribute to migraines. Heart Disease. Fish oil, olive oil (NEVER USE VEG OIL!) Vit. B6, Vit C, selenium with Vit. E, L-Carnitine to strengthen the heart. Magnesium. Hepatitis C. Baical skullcap, Boldo, Bupleurum, Burdock, Dandelion - use of the root "shifts" some liver cleaning duties to the kidneys, Milk thistle, Phylanthus, Picrohiza, Reishi mushroom, Tumeric. High Blood Pressure. Get a pet, relax. Fish oil. Potassium, calcium, magnesium, garlic. Hypertension. Molasses, at least the type with high potassium content, around 400 milligram per day. Also consider acorn squash, cooked spinach, avocados, real orange juice, and baked potatoes (complete with skin). Hypoglycemia. (Low blood sugar) Avoid caffeine, alcohol & sugar. Eat red meat. Add chromium. Insomnia. Eat a cheese snack. Tryptophan foods: bananna, fig, tuna, whole grain crackers. Joint Pain. For extreme joint pain, take in combination with bromelain and papain. (Yucca, white willow bark, feverfew, devil's clas, celery and boswellia) Lemon myrtle (backhousia citriodora), highest concentration of citral, with "antipathogenic" qualities to remove toxins from joints. Aniseed myrtle (backhousia anisata). Mountain pepper (tasmania lanceolata). Wild rosella (Hibiscus sabdariffa). To help joints heal, aim for 1,000 mg daily mix of the omega-3 fatty acids DHA and EPA. Consider also a mix of 1,500 mg glucosamine and 1,200 mg chondroitin. Methylsulfonlymethane (MSM of 500 to 1,500 mg per day. Kidney Stones. Magnesium, B6, avoid cabbage. Eight ounces of aloe vera juice or whole leaf extract may prevent or reduce the size of kidney stones. Leg Cramps. L-CARNITINE - Essential for converting fats to cellular energy. Makes muscles more efficient, used therapeutically to improve circulation, i.e. where blocked leg arteries cause muscle cramps when walking. Lowers triglycerides. 1,000 mg three times per day. Liver Damage. Milk thistle extract, specifically "silymarin" helps regenerate liver cells. Helps the liver remove toxics from the body. Extracts should be sought at 80% silymarin, take 420 mg daily for two months, than a maintenance dose of 280 mg daily. Mustard gas. One of the methods by which mustard gas works is its ability to bring about cell death by depleting cell levels of glutathione. Journal, April 9, 2001 So glutathione is also an antidote. Nerve Gas - Huperzine A(derivative of Chinese club moss) protects against nerve gas poisoning. The Walter Reed Army Institute of Research conducted studies which revealed that huperzine A protects against nerve gas poisoning in a superior manner to physostigmine, a long-standing anti-nerve-toxin drug. Dose 150 mcg per day. Pretreatment is advised prior to nerve gas exposure. Nosebleed. Soak a cotton ball in cider vinegar and pack in the nostrel. Relax with the head forward for about 10 minutes. Osteoporosis. Diet high in green vegetables, only low fat cheese, 3x week limit on red meat, NO SODAS as they interfere with calcium absorbtion, supplement with daily: Calcium 800 - 1000 mg, Vit. D 350 - 800 IU, Vit. C 2000 mg, Beta carotene 15 mg. Massage in creame of 3% natural progesterone daily, 1/2 of month. Don't bother with calcium vitamins made of calcium carbonate. Don't bother with the antacid approach, the stomach can't digest without the acid. Take calcium citrate. Pfiesteria Piscicida, crashing headache, fatigue, failing memories. Plague (Yersinia pestis) is another potential toxin that could be used against civilian populations. Treatment with antibiotics is effective. Medical Bulletin, Volume 54, 1998 Pneumonia. Penicillin, oral, or tetracycline. Prostate. Saw palmetto berries as a tea, 3x daily. Parsley as a tea. Add zinc & magnesium. Try juniper berry. Psoriasis. Gamma-lineleic acid (evening primrose oil), fish oil. Rheumatoid arthritis. Eat cold water fish (salmon, mackerel, sardines) seeking omega-3 fatty acids, around 570 mg per capsule as a vitamin. Senility. EDTA chelation therapy. Serotonin. Central nervous system disorders. Shingles. Vit. C, peroxide, 800 mcg folic acid 2x daily, lysine (500 mg 2x), vit A. Sinusitis. Dry air. Hot steam. Exercise. Avoid food additives. Skin Cancer. Locate Curaderm, SkinAnswer or similar, containing glycoalkaloids. Skin will burn, become itchy, dry, brown, and flake. The active ingredient comes from a plant in Australia called "Devil's Apple". As of 2000 search for Compassionet. Smallpox is a virus which is contagious and kills about 30% of infected individuals. Civilians were routinely vaccinated against smallpox until global eradication of this virus caused a phase out of vaccine production. Smallpox has an incubation period of about 10-14 days. Red rashes are the dominant presenting symptom, which appear as hundreds of pimples on the face. Flu-like symptoms of fever, headache, vomiting and weakness occur. Complications include pneumonia, kidney damage and blindness. Smallpox spreads via mucus membrane exposure from patient to patient. Snake Bite. Stun gun directly in the bite, MD intravenous chelation. Soda. All carbonated drinks should be avoided. Besides bone damage, they generally age the body. Toothache. Rub oil of cloves on the affected area. Tuberculosis - Prevent with isoniazid, 10 MG per KG/day for older kids, maximum of 300 MG per day per adult. Tularema - Carried by infected rabbits, etc., treat with streptomycin muscle injections and tetracycling orally. Typhoid fever. Ampicillin. Ulcers. Avoid iron supplement s, soft drinks (esp. cola). Add Beta-carotene, zinc, licorice. Cabbage juice. Urinary Infection. Parsley tea. Watermelon. U/V. The light can cause the breakdown of complex molecules, including poisons, into smaller components that are no longer toxic. Vitamin D helps protect against things like osteoporosis and cancer, and even normal germ infections, such as a cold or the flu. Vit D stimulates the body to produce cathelicidin, a natural antibiotic. You need 15 minutes of sun per day, or 5,000 i.u. per day of D3, the form of vitamin D the body itself makes Warts. Vit. E oil drop bandged to the wart, change 2x daily for 2 weeks. Swallow watermelon seeds. Medicine Bag Appendix - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5